Evil the 13th
by SakuraStar12
Summary: This is what happens when Resident evil meets Friday the 13th with a touch of NOES. Alice recruits Jason and his adopted little girl to take down Umbrella Corp. Blood and gore is sure to happen lol. To see more will have to read. Please review as well so ill write more. PS rated M for language and gore.
1. Opening

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Resident Evil or Friday the 13th just my ideas and creativity.**_

 **Opening**

It's midnight at Camp Crystal Lake and Jason is protolling the woods for prey and checking his bear traps. While he is walking he suddenly hears crying. This confuses him since he thought he killed eveyone, so he grabs his machete and falls the crying to it's source. The source of the crying he learns is a little girl no more than 3 years old. When the little girl saw Jason she stopped crying and then did the strangest thing Jason has ever seen, she ran up and wrapped her arms around Jason's legs and cried "Daddy." Jason just stared at the little girl confused.

 **'Poor thing must have been abandoned, you should raise her as your own and teach her to be a good girl'** Mrs. Voorhees said to Jason in his head.

'Are you sure mommy i've never raised or even cared for a child?' Jason asked his mother kinda scared to take care of a living being.

 **'Don't worry my preious boy i'll be here to help you'** Mrs. Voorhees said sweetly to her son.

Jason, being the good boy that he is, he agreed to what his mother wanted him to do and care for the child. Jason picked up the little girl and carried her to his home, which is a cabin in the woods near the camp.

Jason learned that her name is Star and he came to love and protect her as his own child since his mother told him to care for the little girl. Jason did all he could to make sure she is always happy and would grow up a good girl. He made sure to keep her from the bad teenagers that would come to the camp. They both lived happily as a family never knowing that it would all change.

4 years later Raccoon City is destroyed.

 **Sakurastar12: So what do you think of my new crossover? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Resident Evil or Friday the 13th just my ideas and creativity.**_

 **Chapter 1: Alice meets Jason**

It's been three years since Raccoon City was destroyed and Alice now found herself at a rundown camp with a broken old sign that reads "Camp Crystal Lake." You see Alice never stayed on the ship she left it to an ex-marine because her mission is to destroy umbrella corp and of course Claire and Chris Redfield along with Kmart joined her. They ran into Luther who aslo joined them. Later they ran into a man named Leon S. Kennedy who was on the same mission as them and so he joined their group.

Now back at the camp, Alice entered to see headless zombies, zombies that had been cut in half from the chest up through their head and on her right was even a zombie hung in a tree by it's intestines. On her right is a very large man in a hockey mask pulling a machete out of the skull of a now dead zombie man.

When the man turned towards her and started walking to her while still carring his machete, Alice pulled out one of her 9mm guns and shot him in the left arm to test if he is alive or undead. When the man didn't even react to the fact he was just shot, Alice shot him between the eyes believing him to be a zombie. Alice watched the man fall onto his back, unmoving.

As Alice is walking over to the man to see if he is really dead, but something happened that she wasn't expecting. What happen is that a little girl, no more then ten years old, ran out and blocked Alice's way to the man.

"I won't let you hurt my daddy" the little girl cried angry.

"I'm sorry but your father was dead before I killed him for good" Alice replied feeling bad for the young girl.

"Stupid lady my daddy can't die" she said angry, then she turned her head towards her dead father and said "Get up daddy." With those words the man rose up by the waist using no hands.

"See I told you my daddy can't die" the little girl said smug.

Alice is surprised the man is not dead so she puts away her 9mm gun and pulled out one of her coin shooting guns (I don't know what it is called) and aimed it at the man's head.

"NOOOO DON"T HURT MY DADDY!" the little girl screamed as she ran to stop Alice. The man grabbed the little girl and put her begind him protectively so she would not get hurt.

This surprised Alice because she has never seen an undead act like this except when Matt when he protected Alice herself (watch Resident Evil Apocolapse).

"What's your name?" Alice asked the masked man.

"My daddy doesn't talk, but his name is Jason and mine is Star" the girl answered wondering why she was asking.

"Is your father undead?" Alice asked Star.

Star looked at Alice confused not understanding the question. Jason picked up his machete, which fell when he was shot in the head, and in the dirt wrote "define undead."

"Are you a flesh eating zombie?" Alice replied alredy knowing the answer.

Jason wrote "no."

"Fair enough then I won't kill you or try anyways" Alice said as she put her gun away.

"So Jason would you like to join me in taking down my enemy the umbrella corp.?" Alice asked knowing that having Jason would give her a better shot at winning.

"Daddy only kills bad people" Star replied innocently.

"Oh trust me they are bad they are the ones who created the t-virus which when infected will turn a person into one of them" Alice said as she pointed to the dead zombie corpses.

'Should I help her mommy?' Jason asked his mom.

 **'Yes Jason kill all those bad people but do come home when you are done sweety'** his mother replied sweetly.

Jason wrote in the dirt "yes i'll help."

"Good then lets head to the safe house and meet up with my friends." With that the trio left Camp Crystal Lake for who knows long (I know but i'm not telling hahaha ^.^).

 **Sakurastar12: Theres chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it. More to come so please review. Peace**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Resident Evil or Friday the 13th just my ideas and creativity.**_

 **Chapter 2: Safe House**

The trio entered the safe house to be greeted by a gun in their faces.

"Relax Chris its only me" Alice said to calm him, "and I brought some guests."

"Sorry Alice we had some unfriendly visitors before you showed up and I thought they had come back" Chris explained as he put his gun away.

"Damn" Alice cursed, "Thats fine as long as they are gone but it means we will have to leave soon."

"Understood" Chris replied," Who are your guests?"

"I'll tell you when eveyone is together because I don't want to repeat myself" Alice replied as she lead eveyone to where the others are located. They entered a room with everyone waiting. Claire saw when the four people entered the room.

"Welcome back Alice" Claire said as she stood up to greet Alice. Everyone turned to see Alice, Chris and two unknown people.

"Who are they?" Luther asked pointing to the large man in the hockey mask and little girl behind him.

"This is Jason Voorhees and his daughter Star, they are joining us to take down the umbrella corp." Alice told everyone.

"Jason and Star these are my friends Claire Redfiel, Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy, Luther West and Kmart" Alice introduced pointing to each of them as she said their names.

"Just to warn you guys Jason doesn't talk" Alice said.

"Then how he going to answer any question we may have?" Chris asked.

"My daddy can write" Star replied with a proud smile.

Luther, Leon, Chris and Claire took Alice to the next room, leaving Jason and Star with Kmart.

"Do you even know if he can fight?" Chris asked.

"More then that can we trust him, he looks like he might kill us in our sleep?" Leon said.

"Yes he can fight when I entered that camp I saw dead undead bodies everywhere and I even saw him taking his machete out of the skull of a dead zombie he killed," Alice said," and if we can trust him i don't know but strangely I do trust him."

"I know who Jason really is" Claire spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Luther asked confused as was everyone else.

"I read some articles on a serial killer named Jason Voorhees who killed anyone dumb enough to enter camp crystal lake, mostly teenagers, and who could never die no matter what was done to him" Claire explained.

"It doesn't matter as long as we don't hurt his daughter he will be on our side" Alice said.

"Are you sure Alice?" Leon asked

"Alice that man is a killer" Luther said in anger.

"So am I" Alice said making Luther look away, "and he could have killed me at the camp but instead he agreed to help so I'm going to trust him."

"I agree with Alice we should let him help" Claire spoke up again.

"Are you sure sis?" Chris asked.

"Yes because what better way to take down unbrella corp. but by having someone who can't die or be turned into one of the undead" Claire answered.

"You do got a point" Chris said.

"I guess that does make sense" Luther said.

"I can agree to this but if he turns on us i'm going to kill him" Leon said.

"He can't die Leon" Claire said.

"Won't stop me from trying" Leon replied.

With that the five of them joined the others. When they reentered the room they saw Star talking to Kmart while sitting on her Jason's lap.

"Welcome back" Star said when she noticed they returned.

"Thank you and now we need to come up with a plan of action to destroy the umbrella corp. experiment section base here in this town. It maybe smaller than the larger main branches, like in London and the other large branches, but it will not be easy to defeat" Alice said as they all sat down.

 **Sakurastar12: Chapter 2 is finished! So what do you think? Please review. Peace!**


End file.
